A Forbidden Love
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: A relationship that could never grow. A love they could never show. Narcissa and Rodolphus are falling for one another. They are arranged to wed to another. Rodolphus to Narcissa's very own sister Bellatrix. Narcissa to Rodolphus's bestfriend. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

A/N: This is an idea that came to me earlier, I saw only one other N/R fic out there, so I thought I'd give it a shot, add on to what one person started!

Summary: A relationship that could never grow. I love they could never show. Narcissa and Rodolphus are falling for one another. They are arranged to wed to another. Rodolphus to Narcissa's very own sister Bellatrix. Narcissa to Rodolphus's bestfriend. R/R!

* * *

A Forbidden Love

Chapter One:

Rodolphus is sitting infront of a window of Hogwarts. He was in his 7th year. He missed he dear Bellatrix, she being two years ahead of him made them be far apart for two long years.

School had just begun.

Narcissa sighed.

She was in an aranged marriage as she recently found out.

The marrage was arranged by Lucius Malfoy's parents and her own parents only weeks ago. Some arranged marriages are planned from the childs birth, but things were different in there case. Narcissa had heard who she was to marry had disgraced the pureblood name and was no longer and option- did this happen to Lucius too? Or were situations different. She knew nothing of the man.

Narcissa shivered, she was going to marry a man she barely said two words too. She noticed him look at her now. Narcissa wasn't sure what the look was to mean, 'So this is who I'm stuck with'. She always was worried thats what it meant. She sighed. He was two years ahead of her. She was nervous to even talk to him. He was very handsome and he would probably laugh at her. Narcissa bit her lip nervously she thought about the moment and she felt tears warm in her eyes.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Are you alright?".

Narcissa spun around. The hand pulled back quickly. "Rodolphus" Narcissa greeted. "I'm fine." She said.

"You looked like you were going to cry." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa smiled. "I'm just nervous, thats all." Narcissa told him.

"If I may ask, about what?" Rodolphus asked.

Narcissa looked at Lucius who was now talking to some other friends. "Marriage." She said.

"When were you given to Lucius?" Rodolphus asked.

"I wasn't given to anyone." Narcissa insisted.

"Its fine Narcissa. I was given to Bellatrix, and she to me." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa sighed. "I know, I'm just a bit nervous. He's so much older than me. What if he doesn't like me?" Narcissa asked.

Rodolphus laughed and sat beside her. "I felt the same way about Bellatrix. I always thought she would think so little of me..." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa managed a smile. Bellatrix wasn't very joyful about her future husband being younger than her. His words didn't comfort her much. Narcissa didn't know exactly what she thought of him though.

"Lucius is my mate, why don't I find out if he likes you?" Rodolphus asked.

Narcissa hugged Rodolphus tightly. "That would be great!" She squealed.

Rodolphus was taken back by this at first but hugged her back. "Alright then. I'll ask Lucius, see if you two can talk some more." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa let go of him and kissed his check greatfully. "That would be wonderful! Thank you!" She said.

Rodolphus looked at her for a moment.

Narcissa blushed. "I'm sorry, I was just excited." She said.

Rodolphus smiled. "For a second their I thought- well nevermind what I thought!" Rodolphus laughed at his own thoughts. "I'll find out what Lucius thinks for you." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa smiled. "Thank-you." she said. An owl perched on Narcissa's shoulder. She took a letter off of it and opened it. It was from her sister.

_Cissy, _

_How is school going? _

_I have heard about your arranged marriage. What luck! Lucius is so handsome- I'd much rather him over Rodolphus! _

Narcissa put the letter away not able to finnish. She'd prefer Lucius?

Rodolphus was sitting next to her. Narcissa looked up to see if he had read it.

Rodolphus's smile had faded slightly. "Whose it from?" He asked.

"My mother." Narcissa said quickly.

Rodolphus stood up. "Alright Cissy, I'll go talk to your future husband" Rodolphus said.

Narcissa nodded. "Thanks." She said.

Rodolphus walked off over to his friends.

Narcissa sighed, she wasn't sure if he read it but she had thought he would say something about it if he had.

Narcissa sighed deeply and looked around the hall. She opened the letter again.

_Doll face and I hung out with Lucius a few times. _

_Oh, sorry, Doll face is my little pet name for Rodolphus. I don't believe I told you._

_Well, your very lucky to be due to wed Lucius Malfoy. _

_I must run. Mother and I are going to do some shopping in town._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Narcissa folded it back up. She felt bad for Rodolphus. Whether he read that or not. Narcissa looked over at Rodolphus and Lucius who were laughing. She had hopped it was nothing to do with her. Narcissa breathed deeply and began to walk over.

She had almost reached them. She was smiling brightly.

An extended leg caught her foot and made her fall. She fell into someones arms. Someone had caught her. Some people laughed. Narcissa looked up and saw Rodolphus glare at the people who tripped her. They stopped laughing. Rodolphus held onto Narcissa, he helped her stand on a good balance. "There you go, Cissy." He said.

Narcissa smiled in thanks. Her eyes landed on Lucius sitting beside a girl his arm around her waist whispering in her ear. Narcissa smile fadded.

Rodolphus stepped infront of that sight. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Narcissa bit her lip holding back tears. She now saw how Lucius felt about her. He felt nothing for her.

"Narcissa?" Rodolphus said.

Narcissa looked at him her eyes glossed with tears about to form.

Rodolphus noticed this and looked around the full hall. He lead her by her arm out of the hall and handed her a hankercheif. "You really care for him don't you?" he asked.

"I don't know if thats how you'd put it." Narcissa dabbed her eyes with his hankercheif. "I suppose, I just would like my husband to care about me in the least." Narcissa told him. She held back more tears.

"Narcissa..." Rodolphus said quietly. "I'm sorry... I didn't know about Lucius dating her, it just happened this morning." Rodolphus said.

"Its not your fault." Narcissa said dabbing her eyes once more. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to show anyone her tears. She was following in her sisters strong footsteps. 'Don't give anyone the satisfaction of knowing your hurt.' Bella had told her.

Rodolphus sighed. "I know." He said. He saw tears forming in her eyes again but Narcissa quickly whiped them away. "It's okay to cry infront of me." he told her.

Narcissa tried not to cry still.

"I won't think any less of you." He told her. "Bella has cried infront of me before." He said his voice fadding off. "Never infront of Lucius though" He said bitterly. "I'm sorry... its just..." Rodolphus sighed. "I shouldn't have read over your shoulder, it was rude of me... but..." Rodolphus voice dropped out.

Narcissa looked at him her tears stopped forming. "Rodolphus- she cares about you." she told him.

"Oh I know she does, she just would rather be married off to Lucius." Rodolphus said.

"Rodolphus-" Narcissa began.

"Don't bother, Cissy." he said with a sigh.

Narcissa realized what he had begun to call her only ealier that day. "What did you call me?" she asked.

"Cissy." He repeated.

"You never call me Cissy." she said.

"Oh..." Rodolphus said quietly. He was looking into her eyes intently.

Narcissa was staring back into his eyes.

It wasn't till now when either realized how close they were standing, not even a foot between them.

Rodolphus and Narcissa didn't break their eye contact with each other.

They both had the same idea on their minds. They leaned in and kissed.

"No snogging in the halls!" A prefect yelled.

Rodolphus and Narcissa broke apart breathlessly. "Sorry..." They both said and tore off in opposite directions.


	2. Chapter 2

A Forbidden Love

Chapter two

Rodolphus lay on his bed in the boy's seventh year dorm. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Why had he kissed her? He wasn't exactly sure, she wanted him to kiss her, she kissed him back. Did he care for Narcissa?

He loved Bellatrix- or did he. Rodolphus wasn't sure of anything right now. He sighed. He wondered if she had thought about that kiss too. If it had even meant anything to her. His mind was far from settled. He pulled a pillow over his head. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head.

Rodolphus heard giggling from a girl and someone fall on a bed near by.

He pulled the pillow off his head and saw a couple laying on Lucius's bed. Rodolphus groaned.

The girl shot up hearing someone else in the room.

"Rodolphus- what the hell are you doing in here!" Lucius demanded.

"I was resting before you two came in snogging each other's faces off." Rodolphus said annoyed.

The girl blushed a bright shade of pink and stood up. "Lucius I'll be back later..." The girl said scurrying off.

Lucius glared at Rodolphus. "Couldn't you have stayed quiet and left? I was going to get lucky on the first day!" Lucius yelled.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Sorry" he said sarcastically.

Lucius got up off his bed. "I need to go find her now." Lucius said annoyed he walked away.

Rodolphus pulled his pillow over his head again. He was trying to loose his thoughts. He couldn't bring himself to do it though, a soft hand touched his hands that were holding the pillow onto his head. The pillow was pulled off of his head. Blonde hair fell beside his face. Narcissa Black sat their. "I need to talk to you." She said quietly.

Rodolphus sat up. "Alright." he said.

"About... earlier." Narcissa said. "That kiss." She added.

Rodolphus looked at her trying to read what she felt about it.

"What-... did it mean anything to you?" Narcissa asked.

Rodolphus had trouble believing his own ears, he had just been wondering if it meant anything to her. "I..." Rodolphus wasn't even sure. "I don't know... I was wondering if it meant anything to you..." Rodolphus admitted.

Narcissa blushed. "I... I mean its just... I was worked up about Lucius... and you about Bellatrix..." Narcissa said.

"Can we be sure thats even why it happened?" Rodolphus asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "Rodolphus, what are we going to do?" She cried. "I love my sister and your getting married to her... but I think I might..." Narcissa stopped talking.

Rodolphus looked at her.

"Forget it." Narcissa said. "I should go, I have homework." Narcissa said.

Rodolphus held her arm in place. "What were you saying? Rodolphus asked her staring into her eyes.

Narcissa quickly broke eye contact. "Its nothing." Narcissa said.

Rodolphus placed two fingers under her chin and pulled her head up so her eyes met his. "Look me in the eyes and tell me it was nothing." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa sighed. "It wasn't nothing- but it doesn't matter." She said.

Rodolphus didn't move his hand from her arm or his eyes from hers. "Narcissa, you can talk to me." Rodolphus told her.

"I think I might love you." She said.

Rodolphus blinked for a minute.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Narcissa said. "I mean, its probably nothing. We were both upset- case closed."

"The case isn't closed." Rodolphus said. "Espeacily when the two people who have commited the crime aren't believing it was just nothing."

Narcissa smiled. "What are you saying?" She asked.

"Neither of us are convienced it was nothing." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa nodded.

Rodolphus kissed Narcissa. "What did you feel?" he asked her. His forehead rested on hers looking into her eyes.

Narcissa smiled. "Well, it wasn't nothing." She said.

Rodolphus let out a small laugh.

Narcissa smiled. She pulled back suddenly.

"Whats wrong?" Rodolphus asked.

"We can't do this..." Narcissa whispered. Narcissa stood up.

Rodolphus stood beside her. "Narcissa, I care about Bellatrix... but I never felt what I just felt here... with her." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa bit her lip.

Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her waist. "I never felt so content just holding someone in my arms." He told her. "Just knowing you are here, safe with me... I never felt that way with Bellatrix- oh that sounds like I would like her in harms way, I wouldn't I assure you." Rodolphus sighed. "Its too hard to explain." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa nodded. "I know." She said.

"You know?" Rodolphus asked.

"I feel like while your holding me, the world could come to an end... and I would survive." Narcissa told him. She placed her head on his chest.

"Its just our parents-" Narcissa began.

Rodolphus stepped infront of her so he could look in her ocean blue eyes. He caressed her face. "We don't have to tell them." He told her.

"Lucius and Bellatrix-" Narcissa began.

"Do you love me?" Rodolphus asked.

"If what I'm feeling is love, that I never want you to leave me, then yes. I am very much in love with you." Narcissa told him.

"And I feel the same way to you... this must be love. I don't want to let you out of my sight." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been just a few days since Narcissa and Rodolphus desided it must be love. They haven't seen much of each other. It was hard to really.

Narcissa sat in the library. She looked around. Hoping that any moment Rodolphus would come in.

She tried to focus on her book. She found it difficult.

Everytime the door opened or closed her eyes jolted up.

Narcissa sighed. She had to focus for this report. She looked at her paper all it had were doodles on it. Innitials like a school girls crush. No one knew what those innitials meant but her. N.L. Narcissa Lestrange. She folded the paper and put it in the pocket in her cloak.

"Shouldn't you be working on your report?" Narcissa heard.

She spun around hoping it was Rodolphus.

It was not. "What's it to you?" Narcissa asked cooly.

"So your going to act hard to get now?" Lucius asked slyly.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked fake reading her book.

Lucius put his hand in her book. "Cissa, you know as well as I do we are to be wed." Lucius told her.

"I know, it just seems that you do not care." Narcissa said. She pulled her book away from Lucius's grasp and sat it in her lap.

Lucius sat on the table infront of her. "Narcissa, don't you think if we are going to be man and wife that we should try to make the best of it?" Lucius asked.

"I always hoped as a little girl I would fall in love with the man I am to marry. I see now that is impossible when he considers himself the man and not the husband, and me just the wife." Narcissa said to him.

Lucius looked around the room to see if anyone was looking. "Listen here, and listen well." He hissed. "We are going to be married, if you like it or not." Lucius said. "I was not the one so nervous about this marriage. You wanted to marry me. Don't think I didn't see you when you came up and I was with Tiffany. I saw you almost cry and I thought it was worth a try. If you cared that much about me I might as well try to date you." Lucius said.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Want and wanted are two very different things, Malfoy." Narcissa told him.

"Narcissa, you know you want to be with me." Lucius said.

Narcissa laughed. "I wanted to be with you." She told him.

Lucius smirked. "We'll see about that." He said.

Narcissa sighed and went back to her reading.

Lucius's head landed in her way.

"Lucius move-" Narcissa began but she was cut off.

Lucius's soft lips met hers.

Narcissa tried to shove him away. She was hoping that someone would notice her fighting him off. No one was in her sight though. 'Lucius must have waited for this.' She thought. She struggled to get him off of her again.

Lucius was not moving. He deepened the kiss.

Narcissa heard the door open. Foot steps comming towards them. She looked past Lucius.

Her blue eyes met with a set of brown.

Narcissa's eyes looked pleadingly into the others.

Lucius was pulled off of Narcissa.

Lucius looked bewildered. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

The brown eyes gave him a very unfriendly look.

"Rodolphus..." Narcissa breathed.

"Why are you so touchy about her anyway!" Lucius hissed. "Its not like you have to marry her."

"I have a respect for woman that you may never have Lucius." Rodolphus replied. "Narcissa did not want you to kiss her and that was obvious."

Lucius glared at him.

"Get on your way, Lucius." Rodolphus told him.

"She will be my wife. There is no stopping that." Lucius hissed. He walked out of the room shoving a first year out of his way.

Narcissa ran up to Rodolphus and hugged him. "Rodolphus I only hoped you'd come." She whispered.

"Sh, Cissy I'm here now." Rodolphus said he stroked her blonde hair.

The librarian came back in the room and gave them a strict look she began to walk toward them.

"Sorry ma'm." Rodolphus said before she could say a word. "I'll just take Miss Black to the common room." Rodolphus said.

The two left the room. Once in the abandoned hall way Narcissa hugged him again. "Rodolphus!" she cried.

"Its over now." Rodolphus said. "I'm here."

Narcissa smiled, her face in his shoulder. That was the most comforting thing she had heard in a long time.

She stopped crying slowly and just stood there. Tight in his grip again she felt safe. Nothing could harm her, not Lucius- not anyone or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narcissa had avoided Lucius as much as possible.

She had been looking at Rodolphus.

Lucius smirked sitting beside him misunderstanding the direct of her smile.

Rodolphus however smiled back at her.

Narcissa bit her lip and walked over. With Rodolphus there Lucius could do nothing.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Narcissa Black." Lucius said.

Narcissa glared at him.

"Playing on that you hate me again?" Lucius asked.

"I came over to speak with Rodolphus." Narcissa told him before she realized what she had said.

"Oh really?" Lucius asked. "You two seem to have a close relationship." Lucius hissed at both of them.

"About my sister. I came to talk to him about my sister." Narcissa insisted.

"I bet you kiss him for your sister too." Lucius said darkly.

"Lucius- come on mate. Enough." Rodolphus said. "I don't kiss Narcissa. I never have and I never will." Rodolphus lied.

"Mhm." Lucius said not believing them.

"I have never kissed Rodolphus." Narcissa said going on Rodolphus's lie. "He is Bellatrix's. You are mine." She said to Lucius. Suddenly realizing the hole she just threw herself into. "Against my own choices." She added.

"Stop avoiding the truth, Narcissa." Lucius said suductivly.

"If it were true when you kissed me I wouldn't have fought you off." Narcissa hissed.

"Why you little-"

"What did you have to talk to me about Bellatrix about?" Rodolphus asked.

Narcissa racked her brain she just wanted to be near him. "It's a bit private." Narcissa said.

"We are to be married, love. Why keep secrets?" Lucius asked.

"Don't call me love- this secret is not mine anyway. It is my sisters. I will not break her trust." Narcissa said angrily. She was starting to believe her own lie.

"Come on then, Cissa." Rodolphus said. "I'll be back soon, if you leave I'll meet you back here for dinner." Rodolphus told him he walked off.

Narcissa began to walk off.

Lucius's grabbed her arm. "I want you to know if I ever findwhat you tell me tobe a lie, you may regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Narcissa asked pulling her arm away.

"It's a promise." Lucius replied.

"I love you too, my abusive future husband!" Narcissa said sarcasticly. "Aren't I the luckiest woman alive?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius grabbed her arm tightly. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"N-nothing." Narcissa stutered.

"You will learn to love me or at least you will respect me." Lucius told her.

Narcissa nodded.

Lucius let go of her arm. He kissed her.

Narcissa was too shocked to do anything.

Rodolphus stood at the entrance to the room comming back to see what was holding her up. A look of shock past over his face.

"Go on your way now, Cissy." Lucius told her.

Narcissa nodded and walked up to Rodolphus.

They walked until they reached an abandoned hall, with the exception of a few students walking past from time to time.

Rodolphus looked at Narcissa. "Do you love him too?" Rodolphus asked almost in a bitter tone. "Or do you just prefer him over me like my own fioncee does?" Rodolphus asked.

Narcissa was rubbing her arm where he grabbed it. She looked at Rodolphus. "I was afraid..." Narcissa whispered.

"Afraid?" Rodolphus asked his tone growing soft again.

Narcissa nodded.

"Did he hit you?" Rodolphus demanded.

Narcissa shook her head. "He grabbed my arm hard and threatened me." Narcissa told him.

"Oh Narcissa, I'm so sorry I acted like that. I was just jealous.I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Rodolphus told her.

"It's not your place to be there everytime in danger." Narcissa said.

"I feel it is." Rodolphus told her. "I love you so much. I shouldn't have been so hostile to you." Rodolphus said hugging her.

"I love you too." Narcissa hugged him back.

Rodolphus pulled back and looked at her. "What was it about Bellatrix?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't want him to know." Narcissa said her voice shaking.

Rodolphus kissed her forehead. "Calm down Cissa." he whispered.

Narcissa did some what.

"He is getting very sucpicious." Rodolphus said quietly.

"I know, its going to be so hard to see each other. I wish we didn't have to hide it." Narcissa admited.

"As do I, but we mustn't let anyone know." Rodolphus sighed. "As much as I hate to say this... you may have to date Lucius." Rodolphus said.

Narcissastepped back. "What?" She asked.

"If he has you he will think less about you being with me." Rodolphus said.

"I will not cheat on you." Narcissa told him.

"I don't like the idea much at all, Narcissa. It's the only way I can see for us to keep together without questions." Rodolphus sighed. "I wish things were different. I wish you were to wed me. Lucius to Bellatrix. Things would be so..."

"Perfect." Narcissa finnished.

"Exactly." Rodolphus sighed.

Narcissa kissed Rodolphus. "I love you, I will always love you." she said.

"I love you and I will always love you too." he replied.

She sighed. "Your right, I see no other way to avoid questioning than to date Lucius." Narcissa said. "Things will be so much more complicated."

"They are complicated now." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa sighed knowing it was true.

* * *

A/N I think that might be the longest chapter. Go me! I don't have an average chapter size for... anything. Lol

I hope you liked it!

You've read it threw,  
Now send me a review!

Jessie


	5. Chapter 5

Rodolphus sat in his charms class beside Lucius.

Lucius passed him a note.

Rodolphus opened it looking around ti be sure no one was watching him.

_I'm going to get Narcissa to date me._

Rodolphus tried not to glare. He took his quill and wrote on it.

_**How is that?**_

Lucius smirked.

"Why don't you just ask her instead of trying to have your way with her?" Rodolphus asked in a whispered trying to keep his anger low.

"I have asked her." Lucius hissed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Lestrange I'm sorry if I'm interupting your conversation." The professor said.

"I appologize Professor." Rodolphus and Lucius said.

Lucius poked him a few minutes later.

Rodolphus tried to ignore him.

Lucius wrote something on a piece of parchment.

Rodolphus ignored him and read something in his charms book.

Lucius put the parchment on his book.

Rodolphus read the note.

_Why are you so touchy about her?_

"What?" Rodolphus asked quietly. He looked to see if the professor had heard him.

Lucius wrote on the paper noticing the charms professor looking at them. After he looked away Lucius gave him the note.

_After class, Lestrange. I need to talk to you._

Rodolphus read the note over and over again. Did Lucius know? He nodded and pretended to listen to the professor.

Class ended too quickly. Rodolphus dreaded what Lucius was going to say to him.

Lucius walked with him out of the classroom and stopped him in the hall. "Now, why are you so touchy about Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

"Touchy?" Rodolphus asked.

Lucius laughed. "Answer the question." He said.

"I'm not touchy about her." Rodolphus insisted.

"Admit it, you have a thing for my wife." Lucius said.

"For one she is not your wife and for two I do not have a thing for her." Rodolphus said. "I don't need anyone else. I have who I love." Rodolphus said, truthfully. He had Narcissa.

Lucius looked at his friend trying to read his face.

Rodolphus didn't have to fight his expression. He was telling the truth. He didn't have a "thing" for Narcissa. It was more than a "thing" it was love.

Lucius nodded. "Then you'll get her to date me." He said.

"Why aren't you going to ask her?" Rodolphus asked.

"Because you wouldn't like what I did." Lucius said. He had a smirk on his face.

"Alright." Rodolphus said. "I'll take to her."

"She'll never go for it easy. You'll see." Lucius told him.

"It's worth a shot." Rodolphus said. "I mean your to be married."

Lucius groaned. "The nightmare is about to begin." He said.

Rodolphus opened his mouth to reply.

Narcissa started walking down the hallway. She was talking to some friends. Rodolphus caught her eye.

"Narcissa I need to talk to you." Rodolphus said stopping her.

"I'll see you later." Lucius said. He walked off.

Narcissa motioned her friends on.

They giggled and left.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You wanted to talk to me?" Narcissa asked.

Rodolphus grabbed her arm and lead her around the corner. "It's about Lucius." he said.

Narcissa's eyes fluttered up to meet his own.

"He wants to go out with you." Rodolphus said.

"Rodolphus, I know we talked about this... but I really don't want to." Narcissa said.

"I know you don't Cissa." Rodolphus sighed.

Narcissa looked at him.

"If you don't want you, you don't have to. He asked me to talk to you." Rodolphus said.

"What is he trying to play the shy guy now?" Narcissa asked.

"He's really suspicious of us." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa bit her lip.

"He said this was better than what he would have done." Rodolphus said. He closed his eyes. "I don't want to find out what that might be."

"I'll go out with him." Narcissa said quietly.

Rodolphus opened his eyes.

"I'm only doing this for us. Not him. Never him." Narcissa said, she had tears in her eyes.

Rodolphus rapped his arms around her. "Don't cry, Cissa." He whispered. "Everything will be alright." he said.

"I hate him." She cried.

"I'm so sorry." Rodolphus whispered.

"Why does it matter who we marry?" Narcissa asked. "We love each other..."

Rodolphus kissed her forehead.

"I wish that one day it didn't matter. That our families would understand. That we could get married to each other... and actually be happy." Narcissa told him.

"I do to, Cissy. I do too." Rodolphus replied.

Narcissa wipped her tears away. "Tell Lucius, I said yes." Narcissa told him.

"If he ever says anything out of line. Or if he ever hurts you. Promise me, that you will tell me." Rodolphus said.

"Of course." Narcissa said.

Rodolphus smiled at her assuringly. "I'll always be there for you" Rodolphus told her. "Always."

Narcissa smiled.

Rodolphus pulled away from her to look better at her face. "I love that smile." he told her.

Narcissa smiled bigger.

Lucius walked around the corner.

"Hey Luc." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa looked at Lucius.

"Hello, Rodolphus. Narcissa." Lucius greeted. "Well..." Lucius said.

"She said yes by the way." Rodolphus said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. He looked at Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Lucius said. He put his arm around Narcissa's waist.

A quick look of jealousy passed over Rodolphus's face. He quickly forced it away.

Narcissa looked at Rodolphus.

Lucius pulled her closer to him. "Come on, doll." Lucius said. He led Narcissa off.

Narcissa looked over her shoulder back to Rodolphus. "I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you too." Rodolphus mouthed back.

Lucius noticed Narcissa's head turned away from him. He turned her head towards him. He kissed her.

Rodolphus closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Narcissa and Lucius were gone. He leaned against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had a writters block ish... I had some of this chapter written up but it needed a better ending- altough some of you won't be exactly estatic with the ending I have now, read threw and find why I may have some hate mail to return to.

Disclaimer: I don't now, I didn't then, and I never will own the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

Narcissa lay her head on Lucius's chest in the common room.

Rodolphus sat beside her and Lucius.

"Well, Rodolphus, I think you look sleepy." Lucius said.

Rodolphus knew what he was implying, he wanted Rodolphus gone so he could be alone with Narcissa. "No, I'm not sleepy at all." Rodolphus replied.

Lucius shot him a glare.

Rodolphus ignored him. He hated the idea that Narcissa was even dating Lucius. He just didn't want Lucius to be suspicious. Seeing Narcissa with him tore him apart. It was the smiles and looks they shared that let him threw the day.

Narcissa sat up. "Luc, I'm going to be off to bed." She said.

"The night is young." Lucius rebutted.

"And my eyes heavy, I should get some rest." She said.

"Alright, dream of me." Lucius told her.

Narcissa forced a smile. She hated Lucius, she hated how he treated women, hated how he slept around, how he hurt women. There was nothing she could do. She was going to marry him whether she liked it or not. Narcissa began to walk away, she winked at Rodolphus before leaving.

Rodolpuhs smiled.

"Stop checking my girl out." Lucius told him. "Thats my job."

"I wasn't checking her out." Rodolphus insisted.

"I saw you." Lucius said.

"I looked at her." Rodolphus insisted.

"Looked over her is more like it." Lucius replied.

"I wasn't checking her out." Rodolphus said.

"She has a nice body, doesn't she?" Lucius asked.

Rodolphus had the urge to punch him in the face but resisted. "I never looked." He replied.

"Fine, don't admit it. I know you, Rod." Lucius told him. He stood up and walked into the boys dorm.

Rodolphus sighed. He sat infront of the fire for a few minutes. He heard foot steps behind him. "Cissa?" He whispered.

"Rodolphus." She greeted. Narcissa walked up to him. Rodolphus stood up and grabbed her hand. He led her out of the room down the hall. He took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked a classroom. The two walked in.

Narcissa hugged him. "Rodolphus" She cried.

Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. "Did he hurt you?" Rodolphus asked.

"You were there most of the time." Narcissa told him with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I just know what he does." Rodolphus replied.

"What you do?" Narcissa asked.

"What I used to do." Rodolphus corrected her.

"While you were with my sister?" Narcissa asked.

"Cissa, I am with your sister..." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa bit her lip. "Yeah..." she said.

Rodolphus looked at her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Narcissa nodded.

"Its not me being with Belle is it?" Rodolphus asked.

"I just- I know you can't help it- I just- am- well... jealous." Narcissa said.

Rodolphus smiled at her. "Were both on the same page then." He said he scratched his head.

"Your jealous of me and Lucius?" she asked.

Rodolphus nodded.

"But you got us together."Narcissa stated.

"I did... I know... but that was just so he didn't catch on." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa sighed. She sat on the teachers desk.

Rodolphus sat next to her.

Narcissa looked out the window. "Do you really love me?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Rodolphus answered without even having to think about it. "What makes you ask, I always tell you I love you." Rodolphus asked.

"If you didn't love me then this is just too much trouble to go threw for nothing." Narcissa told him.

"If I didn't love you exactly why would I be sitting here sneaking around after hours with you?" Rodolphus asked her.

Narcissa shrugged.

Rodolphus kissed her. "Being with you is time well wasted." Rodolphus told her.

"So your saying its wasted?" Narcissa demanded.

"No- Cissa, is something else bothering you?" Rodolphus asked.

Narcissa shrugged.

"Whatever it is I told you, you can talk to me." Rodolphus told her.

"It's just- all this sneaking around behind my sisters back, behind Lucius's back. It just makes me feel like we shouldn't be doing this. Like its just too much work, for something that can never happen." Narcissa told him.

Rodolphus blinked.

"Oh not you to!" Narcissa groaned.

Rodolphus kissed her. "No, not me too." He said. "I love you Cissa, I don't care how much work it is! I just care that I am with you. I didn't realize how much I cared for you until I saw you walk away with Lucius. I knew I loved you, but it was just I knew then, how much." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa sighed and nodded. "I'm just scared, what about after we get out of school and have to get married?" Narcissa asked.

"Lets not think about tomorrow today." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa sighed and nodded. "I just can't help but worry." Narcissa told him.

"I know, Cissy, I keep thinking that one time we'll get caught or--" Rodolphus stopped himself when he heard a slight whimper come from Narcissa.

"I couldn't bare it..." She whispered.

"Nor could I but as I said, we can't think about tomorrow today." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa nodded.

A squeak of a floor board made them jump backward from each other.

Foot steps slowly passed the door.

Narcissa and Rodolphus looked at each other.

Rodolphus smiled at Narcissa as the foot steps went by. "Don't you love this adventure though?" He whispered.

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Because our love is so... forbidden, it makes it all the more adventerous" Narcissa whispered.

Rodolphus kissed her gently.

The clock struck on the hour, 12 midnight.

"Oh how time flys..." Narcissa sighed.

Rodolphus nodded. "We should get you back before your missed." Rodolphus told her.

"And what about you?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am writting to Bellatrix if anyone asks." Rodolphus said.

"My, you've put some thought into this." Narcissa said with a slight laugh.

Rodolphus smiled and nodded.

He led her back to her dorm and watched her walk up the stairs. A smile grew on his face, she turned around and blew him a kiss.

Rodolphus blew her a kiss back.

"Isn't that Lucius's girl?" A voice asked.

Rodolphus froze.

* * *

A/N: Now you see, I left you all at a cliffy. Yes I am a cruel one but it took me forever to get that idea so be joyous!

Jessie


	7. Chapter 7

missscarlettbel Sorry it took me so long to make up for my cruelty! I'm going to give you at least a short chapter for right now because I am off to go camping.

Bridget I'm so sorry I didn't get to talk to you before I left! Lol saddly this is my ASAP update!

Jessica Call my cell phone while I'm away so I can at least say hey to you for a few minutes.

Thanks for reviewing all of you!

* * *

Rodolphus turned slowly to see Severus Snape with his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"Indeed, she is." Rodolphus said.

"Well, my dear friend that was quite the little display of affection." Severus said.

"What are you pawning at?" Rodolphus asked.

"Does Lucius know?" Severus asked.

"Whats it to you?" Rodolphus's eyes narrowed.

"Everyone already is suspicious." Severus infromed him.

"Of what? There isn't a thing going on." Rodolphus insisted.

"Believing your own lies?"

"They aren't lies." Rodolphus glared.

"Ah, so thats a yes." Snape laughed.

Rodolphus grabbed him tight by his cloak raising his feet off the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked.

Rodolphus pointed his wand at Severus's chest. "Cruci-" Rodolphus cut himself off.

"Go on. Have the common room filled. The question on there lips will be why."

Rodolphus glared knowing he was right. He dug his wand into Severus's chest again. "Obliviate." He hissed. He let go of Severus.

Being skilled at memory spells Rodolphus had only whiped his memory of what he witnessed and what was said.

"What's going on?" Severus asked.

"Were going to the dorm- you just dropped. You alright?" Rodolphus asked.

Severus nodded and stood up.

The boys went to the dorm.

Rodolphus smiled satisified.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks, and if it seems too short. I'm really short on time here! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated . . I feel so bad! I just have so much homework now that school is in.

Forgive me if my posts come slow and please don't desert me.

* * *

Days slowly turned to weeks and the weeks into months. 

Narcissa sat in the arms of Lucius, she hadn't spoken to Rodolphus alone in awhile. She was worried. He never met her glance.

Lucius nibbled on her neck.

Narcissa was miles away in her thoughts. She was thinking about Rodolphus. She couldn't get him out of her head. It was worse now than when they had been seeing each other.

Narcissa lay her head on Lucius's chest still not focusing on what was happening. Rodolphus sat on the other side of him. Narcissa tried to get him to look at her but he wouldn't. She looked at her hands and noticed a pair of fingers intraced between them.

She looked up the arm to see Lucius. She knew it was stupid but for a moment she thought it was Rodolphus.

Lucius smiled down at her.

Narcissa forced herself to smile back. School would let out soon, she would go home for Christmas break. She wouldn't have to worry about Rodolphus or Lucius. She looked at Rodolphus once more.

'What's wrong with him' She wondered. 'This was his idea after all.'

Rodolphus stood up. "Mate, I got homework." Rodolphus said.

Lucius nodded. "Good luck with that." he said playing with Narcissa's hair.

Rodolphus left. Narcissa watched him.

Lucius kissed Narcissa pushing her down on the common room couch.

Narcissa shoved him up enough to get up.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Narcissa stepped back again. "I know what you want Lucius. I'm not that kind of girl." Narcissa said.

"Cissa-" Lucius began.

"No." Narcissa said.

"I love you." Lucius said he looked her in the eyes.

Narcissa stared into those cold grey eyes. She shivered. "No you don't." She said.

Lucius laughed. "What do you mean I don't?" He asked.

"You just want what I'm not offering." She said. "Your trying to sweet talk me."

"Narcissa I do love you." Lucius repeated.

She shook her head. "How can you look me in the eyes and lie?" She asked.

"What's wrong Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

"You, Lucius. You." She said. "Your lying to me." She said.

"I am not." Lucius said. His voice gained anger.

Narcissa started to walk away.

Lucius stood up and grabbed her arm. "You will not walk away from me." Lucius ordered. "I told you I love you." he said.

"And I heard you." Narcissa said trying to pull her arm out of his grip.

"Tell me you love me." Lucius said to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

Narcissa bit his lip and tried to get away.

Lucius tightened his grip on her arm.

Tears came to Narcissa's eyes. "I love you too." She said quietly.

Lucius let go of her arm and kissed her gently. "If you wish to go to bed you may now." he ordered her. Lucius walked out of the room.

Narcissa sat down and cried. She wanted so much for Rodolphus to come hold her and tell her it was going to be alright but he didn't come like he always did. He hadn't come for what seemed like forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Rodolphus sat on his bed. He looked out the widow. "Why are you doing this to your self?" He asked himself.

He sighed as if expecting an answer and not recieving one.

He laid his head back and fell onto his bed.

He stood up and began walking out into the common room.

Narcissa sat reading a book.

Rodolphus frooze on the stairs. How could he tell her what was going on? He didn't know he just stood there on the stair case.

Narcissa turned around.

Rodolphus turned to.

"Hey- no you don't." Narcissa called. She ran up the stairs and grabbed his shirt.

Rodolphus closed his eyes not wanting to turn around.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked her voice lowering.

Rodolphus opened his eyes and turned to her.

Narcissa looked about to cry at the long silience.

Rodolphus didn't say a word.

The tears that filled Narcissa's eyes began to fall.

Rodolphus kissed her pushing her against the railing. "Don't you ever think that." He told her quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong." He said. He brushed her hair away from her tears and dried her face.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked concerned.

Rodolphus forced a smile. "Nothing." He said.

Narcissa studied his look. "Rodolphus please don't lie to me." She begged.

Rodolphus sighed. He grabbed her hand and lead her down the halls, sneaking around, into the prefects bathroom.

"Such a long trip?" Narcissa asked sitting on a nearby bench.

Rodolphus smiled smally. "Its just me Ciss." He told her.

"Your breaking up with me..." She said covering her mouth.

"No!" Rodolphus said quicky. "No! No, Cissy, I'm not breaking up with you."

Narcissa sighed.

"Cissy... I love you." Rodolphus grabbed her hand sitting beside her on the bench.

"Then why ignore me?' Narcissa asked.

"I've been talking with your sister." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa pulled away from Rodolphus and stood up. "And what she said I love you and you want to take her back- she's lying!" Narcissa cried.

Rodolphus stood up and hugged her. "Cissa, babydoll calm down!" Rodolphus whispered to her. "Its nothing like that." Rodolphus said. "In away its is but..." Rodolphus sighed. "I felt a bit of guilt at first." Rodolphus admited. "It went away but i was wondering for a moment what I was doing hiding us like this." he continued.

Narcissa stared at him in shock.

"Cissa, don't take it like that. I love you- with all my heart." Rodolphus told her.

"Excuse me if I'm a bit unsure on how to take that comment." Narcissa shot at him.

Rodolphus sighed. "I meant nothing by it. I only meant-" Rodolphus began.

"How can you not mean anything by it but then you right off into a lecture about what you meant?" Narcissa yelled at him.

Rodolphus opened his mouth.

"Just please don't say a word Rodolphus!" Narcissa sighed. "You love her- be with her!" Narcissa told him. "If its too much trouble to be with me then just forget it I'll go be with Lucius." She turned and left the bathroom.

"Cissa!" Rodolphus yelled he chased after her out the door but she was no where in site. Rodolphus leaned against the wall. "I love you..." he sighed. "I'm always going to love you!" he said a little louder. "Please come out..." he sighed.

Narcissa cried just around the corner. She couldn't hear Rodolphus's words over her tears and his hushed voice. She wipped her eyes and walked back to the common room.

Rodolphus hit his head off the wall a few times. "Stupid." he muttered to himself each time. He groaned and finally went back to the common room.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I haven't posted in forever and I'm so sorry. Its holiday break now so I have time to post it is now one o'clock and I've been updating on all my fics since after school. Dear god I write to much on here and other sites. I hope you like it!

* * *

Narcissa cuddled up to Lucius.

What no one noticed lately was the bags under her eyes, the hint of running make up down her check. It wasn't noticed because she hid it well.

She sat with a plastered smile on her face at all times and no one knew that the thoughts in her head weren't happy at all. No one knew that inside she was dying. She didn't love the man she was laying with on the couch. She didn't love him at all. She hated her sister. It was because of her that Rodolphus had second thoughts.

The thought she was over reacting crossed her mind many times and most of the times she thought she was right.

But she loved Rodolphus so much, and they couldn't even be together... Narcissa bit her lip to keep tears back infront of everyone.

Rodolphus was staring at her.

Narcissa looked up feeling his stare.

He looked away.

Rodolphus was the exception to "No one" seeing the bags under her eyes and the hint of make up down her check. He noticed everything about her, the way she laughed. The way she smiled. Her fake laugh, her fake smile... which he was seeing so much of lately.

He knew the face he could once bring a smile to was the face he was bringing this fake smile too.

Narcissa stood up. "Lucius baby, I have to go to the powder room." Narciss said.

Lucius stood up and kissed her passionatly.

Rodolphus looked away.

"I'll miss you." Lucius said nibbling on her ear.

'No you won't you'll miss trying to get her into bed' Rodolphus thought bitterly. 'I would treat her so much better! She should be with me not hime' Rodolphus thought. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering the only reason they weren't together was he had wanted to stay with the woman who didn't give a damn about him.

Bellatrix didn't love him, and Rodolphus knew that.

He had ruined one of the best things to come into his life in a long time.

He stared after her and bit his lip. What could he do when everytime he spoke to Narcissa she told him to jump off a cliff and ran off. He never even had a chance to apologize. He never did stop trying.

_Never_

Time flew by and it was already Christmas Break.

Narcissa just arrived home. Bellatrix hugged her on the spot. "I missed you so much!"

Narcissa smiled at her smally.

"Doll Face and I are going to go town later. You and Lucy should join us." Bellatrix suggested.

"... I... I don't know.." Narcissa said.

"Come on, theres a play I want to go see and I won't be able to get Doll Face to go unless Lucius goes, and Lucius won't go unless you go so- please?" Bellatrix gave her sister a pouting face. "Alright, Alright... I'll go." Narcissa said.

"Good." Bellatrix said with a satisfied smile.

Narcissa forced yet another smile, it wasn't anything new. She'd been forcing smiles for months now.


	11. Chapter 11

Narcissa found herself in her room, putting make-up on. Fussing over her hair, her outfit. She bit her lip. She knew why she was doing this and it wasn't for her boyfriend.

She was doing this for Rodolphus, she was madly in love with him. Tears filled her crystal eyes. 'Just talk to him.' She thought. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What will he think?" she asked aloud.

A set of arms wrapped around her. 'Rodolphus.' she thought.

"He'll think you look beautiful." Said the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa jumped some.

"Something the matter?" Lucius asked. He kissed her gently.

"I just didn't know who it was." Narcissa said.

"Expecting someone else?" Lucius asked, his tone grew dark and his smile faded.

"No! No- Lucius your my only." Narcissa told him. She hadn't lied either. She could hardly remember the last time she saw Rodolphus.

"Who is he?" Lucius demanded.

"There's no one!" Narcissa cried.

"Tell me his name!" Lucius yelled.

Narcissa flinched.

"Tell me!" Lucius yelled.

"Keep your voice down will you?" Narcissa hissed. "There is no one!"

Lucius grabbed her by her long blond locks of hair. "Are you lying to me? You know I can find out the truth." Lucius hissed.

Tears filled Narcissa's eyes. "Ow... Lucius your hurting me."

She heard footsteps stop in the hall her and heart stopped. Someone was there watching what was going on.

"Who is he- you were expecting me to be later and squeeze him in weren't you?!" he yelled. He pulled her hair more.

Tears fell from Narcissa's eyes. "Lucius stop it!" She cried.

The footsteps drew nearer. Lucius was pulled away from her and knocked to the ground with a punch.

He was out like a light. He hit his head hard off the floor.

"He'll be alright." the person said.

Narcissa's smiled at the person against her own will.

Rodolphus, who had just saved her again, smiled back. "Ciss, you gotta listen to me..." he pleaded. "I love you. I'm sorry... I know your right she doesn't care about me but- look at him! He's abusing you!"

Tears filled her eyes once more.

Rodolphus wrapped her in his arms.

That sense of security rejoined her.

Narcissa cried into Rodolphus's shoulder. "I love you too, I'm sorry- I should have just listened to you." she cried.

Rodolphus pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Its okay." he whispered.

"I love you so much." Narcissa cried.

"I love you too."

Rodolphus gently touched where Lucius pulled her hair.

Narcissa flinched. Tears fell from her eyes.

Rodolphus held her close to him.

Narcissa breathed in his scent. She felt relaxed, at ease. She felt safe. If she were to die right now- at least it would be happy.

"Hush." Rodolphus whispered.

Narcissa smiled. She looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Both smiled resting their foreheads against the other. "I love you." They said at the same time. Their smiles grew. "I missed you-" they laughed. "Never leave again." With that last unison they kissed, for a rather long time. A passionate kiss, between two people who are truly in love. If felt wonderful- not like when Narcissa kissed Lucius or when Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix. They felt love. They felt the care for one another. They felt more than just the others lips upon the other, neither wanted to pull back.

Not even when they heard someone clear there throat, but of course they did.


	12. Chapter 12

A hand lay on Narcissa's shoulder. She froze in her spot. She was in her house, laying in the arms of her sisters boyfriend. Things could not end well.

Rodolphus turned slowly knowing someone was there and saw Narcissa's mother, Druella Black.

They prepared for the worst.

She was giving them a very judgemental look. "What are you two doing?" Druella pronounced her words slow and careful. Her eyes set on Rodolphus and Narcissa.

The look made both of their stomach's turn.

"Your not Bellatrix." "Your not Lucius." Both cried at the same time and ran as fast as possible.

Druella looked at Lucius unconcious on the floor, a curious eyebrow raised.

* * *

Narcissa and Rodolphus had kept a distance from Druella Black. They didn't mind in groups for they knew Druella would never say anything that could even remotely harm the Black name. They were relieved for school to be back in. That meaned getting rid of the pushy Mrs. Black. Narcissa and Rodolphus were more cautious and ever- not to mention more on edge than ever. Even if they stood near each other they looked twice over their shoulders. The couple sat in the dim lit common room.

Everyone else was at class.

Narcissa lay her head on Rodolphus's shoulder. "I love you." She whispered. She was startled by the pause.

"I love you too." Rodolphus replied.

Narcissa bit her lip and looked at him. "Rod?" she asked.

Rodolphus shook his head. His eyes showed pain.

"Rodolphus whats wrong?" Narcissa asked.

He looked her in the eyes and lied to her. "Nothing." Rodolphus closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare look in my eyes and flat out lie Rodolphus Lestrange. Don't you dare- I am not Bellatrix. I know you. What- is this about her? You falling in love with her again?" Narcissa shot at him.

Rodolphus didn't speak.

"Thats it isn't it?" Narcissa cried. She stood up. "Well fine- love her. I'll just go find my boyfriend."

Rodolphus looked her in the eyes. "It's nothing to be worried about."

"How can I believe that when I know you just lied?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm just distracted." Rodolphus replied. "Bella wants to plan the wedding- she wants to get married the day I graduate. I don't want to marry her at all- she doesn't want to marry me. And she's a dirty whore." Rodolphus's voice began to drip with venom.

"She cheated on you, again?" Narcissa asked.

Rodolphus looked at her. "Again?" he asked.

Narcissa shook her head and laughed. "What do you think we are doing?" She asked him. Her eyes met his. "You think we're being faithful?" she asked.

Rodolphus sighed. "I guess your right." He admitted. "I do care for her and she hardly cares that I'm breathing."

Jealousy shot threw Narcissa. "Oh." She said. She sat up and moved out of his grasp. "Well then I'll talk to her about it. Don't worry. I'll tell her you care." She tried to sound supportive.

"I love you Narcissa- I care for her." Rodolphus told her.

Narcissa nodded.

Rodolphus took her hands and spun the 'M' Ring around. "Malfoy." Rodolphus said simply.

"He asked me to wear his ring and I'm wearing it." Narcissa replied shortly. She was still full of jealousy.

"She means nothing compared to you- Cissa we can't keep doing this. It's driving us both insane." Rodolphus began.

Narcissa felt as though something inside her died. "W-what?"

"Maybe it would be better if we broke up." Rodolphus told her, he couldn't stand to look her in the eyes. Tears were in her eyes. Tears he caused- he promised he wouldn't cause her pain... never...

Narcissa turned and looked away. "Well fine then." She replied quietly. "Thats fine. Just fine."

Rodolphus opened to his mouth.

"No." Narcissa cut him off.

"Maybe-" Rodolphus began.

"We can't still be friends." She said before he could finish. "We can be brother and sister in law." She ran out of the room.

Rodolphus sighed.

* * *

Narcissa sat in her room. "Maybe..." she bit her lip. They broke up- she felt broken. She felt lost. Like nothing was there anymore. Nothing meant anything. She never realized how much Rodolphus was to her until he was out of her grasp. She ran back into the common room crying and hugged Rodolphus close. "Please don't leave me." She sobbed in his shoulder. "Please" She cried.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get a chapter up. I hope you like it! R/R!


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Rodolphus ran his fingers threw Narcissa's hair. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'm just scared... we can't keep doing this..." He pulled back some. "We need a better system is all."

Narcissa met his eyes. "A system?" her voice low still.

Rodolphus held Narcissa in his arms close. "Why does it seem like the world is against us, maybe if we just brought it up to our parents..."

Narcissa sighed and nodded. She looked over at the dying fire. Narcissa worried that they would be denied the chance. She also worried that after the family knew they even wanted it they would only watch closer. Narcissa didn't want to voice her worry for another worry. She also worried Rodolphus would say those buring words again. "I think it would be better if we broke up." Narcissa swallowed hard.

Rodolphus kissed her gently. "I'll talk to my dad." He told her.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, dear." she replied.

Rodolphus smiled. That charming smile that made Narcissa melt. Rodolphus kissed her tenderly. He never loved any woman as much as he loved her.

A throat cleared near-by. "Excuse me." Rang the voice of Rabastan Lestrange.

Rodolphus groaned. "What?" He asked.

Rabastan smirked to himself. "Nothing, dear brother." He laughed to himself. "Nothing at all." Rabastan was Rodolphus's younger brother. He was in his fourth year. His messy dark brown hair fell into his chocolate eyes. Girls fell at his feet for his looks and his bad boy additude.

Narcissa, however, couldn't stand him. She rolled her eyes a little. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"Touchy, touchy." Rabastan's smirk grew.

Rodolphus glared. "Bast," Rodolphus began with a childhood nickname. "You won't tell anyone." Rodolphus's thick eyelashes batted over his chocolate eyes. "Will you?"

"I won't, no... for a price." Rabastan smirked.

Rodolphus scowled. He stuck his nose in the air letting his brown hair fall in his eyes.

Narcissa looked between the Lestrange brothers and smiled some. She knew that Rabastan would keep the secret, he was loyal to his brother. They were just as close as twins and if it weren't for the age difference they could pass as well.

"Name it." Rodolphus sighed.

"I want a kiss." Rabastan said.

Rodolphus looked at his brother in shock and disguist.

"Not from you."

Narcissa blinked.


End file.
